ill stand by you: sequel
by fabianandnina4ever
Summary: its the sequel you have been waiting for nina thinks everything in the past is over but what happens when they discover something that puts them right back to square 1
1. ambers gross idea for a date

**a/n: here is the sequel we did not hit 65 reviews but we are closer then we were I want to say thnank you to one of my most common reviewers tickles 300 (if you have not read matchmaker paradise you should) also to all the people who reviewed telling me what to do about the bullying situation I emailed my teacher about it so thanks oh and I almost forgot another common reviewer is angela 1997 ( please read haunted by her if you haven't already. Ok now the 2 authors shown above will do the disclaimer**

**tickles&angela: awilliams does not own house of anubis **

**thanks**

**ninas pov**

I woke up Saturday morning and when I looked over amber was going through my closet for no reason.

"um.. amber what are you doing"

" finding a dress"

" ok why out of my closet"

" because I wanted to wear American clothes"

" um.. ok but why

" because I wanted to impress my date " **a/n: her and alfie are not dating in this one byy the way**

" what date"

"its this guy named mike"

I thought oh goody mike was my other ex he did not try to hurt me or anything but he picked his nose a lot and was just really gross but I did not tell amber because I did not want her to feel bad.

**Ambers pov**

When I told nina about mike she looked grossed out and I suddenly recalled him picking his nose the other day so I assumed nina did to. So to make things fun I took a picture of Fabian blowing his nose at the table to show that mike was not the only gross guy iworld but nina just said Fabian probably has a cold and felt all sorry for him. I understand he helped her through a rough time but seriously does she care about him that much.

**Fabians pov**

So nina was telling me about ambers date and stuff and I laughed I cant believe amber fell for him I mean hes gross but I guess she thinks hes cute which is fine with me I have the best girlfriend that ever lived and nothing will ever change that. Then we saw something on the news…

**a/n: what do you think they saw I need 5 reviews to start with let me know if you thought this chapter was boring.**


	2. kidnappped

**A/N: wow! Those reviews came in fast! Thanks guys! Well you reviewed so you get a second chapter and to those people asking me to make sure I am capitalizing things correctly I hope this one is better. Any way about the bullying situation I thought it was all over after I moved but then she took advantage of that and started bullying one of my friends and made her cry yesterday. She got in trouble by the teacher though but I thought you guys just might like to know especially if you gave me advice. Ok I am done blabbing now on with the story.**

**Tickles 300: Awilliams does not own House of Anubis **

**Thank you!**

**Fabians pov **

We were just hanging around and having fun when Amber turned on the news and we could not believe what we saw…

Reporter: Well in other news serial killers joy and Alex **a/n: joy was Rufus's partner and Alex was Nina's other ex so that would make him Jeff's partner. ** Escaped from federal prison today and according to police are looking specifically for a 16 year old girl named Nina martin.

We turned the TV off after that Nina did not see it because she was not paying attention at the time but all of the sudden we heard something upstairs followed by a scream.

**Mara's pov**

**A/n: surprise pov I bet you did not see that one coming.**

We heard a scream upstairs and knew something was going on I looked over at my boyfriend Jerome **a/n: did you ever guess I would put another pairing in here yes jara are a couple. ** But he did not know what was going on either.

Ninas pov

I don't even remember what happened I just remember being molested and shot. I screamed and then everything went pitch black

**Fabians pov**

I darted upstairs to see what was going on and could not believe what I saw .. no! no! no! this cant be happening

**A/n: what did he see you will find out if you review I would like 10 reviews for the next chapter the highest I will except if we don't get 10 is 8 or 9 but I bet will get 10. by the way I am going to start doing random disclaimers every time I read a story I like it and it updates quick or was just really good that author will get to do the disclaimer. Please review!**


	3. the note and familar voices

**A/n: wow those reviews came in super fast well we got pretty close to the number expected which was 10 so you get another chapter the random disclaimer is **

**Izziei08: awilliams does not own house of anubis **

**Thanks I read your story that kind of went off of the he didn't notice Idea because I might do another pairing after this besides fabina**

**Fabians pov**

**I **ran up to Nina and ambers room but no one was there I searched around the room and found blood on the door. There was a note

_We have your girlfriend do not call the police after all you wont have time _the next part I assumed was meant to be hard to read because it was from Nina but they had tried to make it messy Fabian I need your help they are only giving me14 hours. **A/n: if you could not read that because I changed the font to make it look messy it says Fabian I need your help they are only giving me 14 hours. Just thought I would make it fun.**

Then it went back to the kidnappers handwriting _btw yes we molested her cause she deserved it she has PTSD but oh well_

_a, j,r, and – _

There was a blank spot so I could not tell who it was but I knew I had to think fast so I texted the others the note that was just sent to me.

**Nines pov**

I hope Fabian got the note I need him all I can do right now is scream his name my kidnappers said it would not do any good but I just kept doing it just then I heard voices familiar voices not my kidnappers and I did not think I heard any of my house mates except for maybe amber but those voices were definitely familiar.

**a/n sorry it was short I just thought this would be a good cliffhanger who was the blank spot supposed to be in the note and whos voices did nina hear you might want to go back to chapter 6 of the first one to figure that one out its in there I need 20 reviews for next chapter again I will except 18 or 19 but none less**


	4. the second note fabian hurry up

**A/n: wow! I am so sorry I have not updated in soo long but I was bored cause my family was sick so I had nothing else to do we finally hit 20 so I will add another chapter umm… im not really sure how to pick one author today to do the random disclaimer so I am just gonna say every author on this site deserves credit**

**All: awilliams does not own house of anubis**

**Thanks!**

**Fabians pov**

I had to rescue Nina I just had no plan. Just then another note slipped under my door _5 hours left or if you want we could just kill her now. _ No no no no no! this cant be happening nina sweet nina the girl who has never done anything wrong in her lifetime. Why her why did she have to deal with it. I did not know what to do I ran outside with just my pajamas on I didn't care if I looked like a sleepless crazy haired maniac right now I had to find nina even if she thought I was gross right now and did not want to kiss me I needed her.

**Ninas pov**

Where was he I had stopped crying now because I had no more tears I needed fabian. Just then the door opened…

**a/n: I couldn't continue cause Im sick now with a disease called writers block sorry it was so short I need 30 reviews to continue **


	5. the rescue and its over

**a/n sadly we did not hit 30 in fact no one reviewed chapter 4 but im being nice this might be a long chapter because my mom is painting our kitchen cabinets so I had nothing else to do for now this is the last chapter because I do not have any ideas for another chapter**

**I do not own house of Anubis **

**Nina's pov**

Suddenly the door opened "Fabian!" I shouted and started sobbing at the same time I just buried my face in his chest.

"Nina love are you alright he didn't hurt you did he "

I nodded to upset to speak.

We got into his car and he drove me home. When we got back I was tackled by the hugs of everyone in the house except victor of course

**Fabians pov**

Now I just hoped everything was over I had gotten nina back and now just wanted everything to be over.

**1 month later ninas pov**

it was over the police came and joy and alex both got death penalties. Victor died because he didn't have enough elixr because rufus had it now he died because he didn't have the cup to drink out of and now anubis house was finally at peace.

**a/n well definetly not long like I thought it would be but I hope you liked the ending I would appreciate some reviews please.**


End file.
